Across the Universe
by piratechu
Summary: Series of one shots varying in ratingtime placement. Each one is inspired by a Beatles song. Willabeth, of course.
1. I've Just Seen a Face

Disclaimer: Anything familiar you see, it isn't mine. William Turner, Elizabeth Swann, and Jack Sparrow all belong to the lovely creaters of Pirates of the Caribbean and chapter titles/lyrics belong to the amazing Beatles.

_A/N: This is a challenge I placed on myself. I'm going to write a series of one-shots, varying in rating and time settings (Such as modern, postAWE, postDMC, postCoTBP, pre... etc._

She had always been his best friend. They met when they were only twelve years and as the years passed, all could see the connection between them. When they first met, they were in elementary school when she was being picked on by a boy and the male came up to her side, pushing the bully away. He might have gotten a hit himself, but she respected him and became friends.

They soon became awkward teenagers, the new feelings of relationships developing and the girl became more sociable as the boy remained his slightly distant self. Though, the girl still stuck loyally to his side.

It wasn't until one night that William Turner got a phone call well past midnight that he realized he had grown to love the girl. Not just as a best friend, but as someone he could possibly spend his life with.

"'Ello?"

"Willyyyyy… me best mate! Me best friend! Guess what!"

Will pulled the phone from his ear, cocking an eyebrow. Was he hearing right? Had Elizabeth Swann called him, sounding drunk off her arse?

"Lizzie?"

"Mmhmmm! Guess what, Willy! Guess, guess, guess, guess!"

Both Elizabeth and Will were now eighteen, still inseparable friends. Unless her latest boyfriend interfered.

"What, Lizzie?" Will spoke back, the attempt to keep his voice calm, futile.

"Jimmy is a bastard!" Elizabeth giggled into her cell phone, a squeak coming from the background.

"Why might that be? Last I heard, you were in love with him."

Love. Will had no clue what that feeling was like. He had only a few girlfriends through high school and was now preparing for Uni.

"I got him shagging this chick! I think you know her… Amy?... Alyssa? Amelia?..."

"What? Jim cheated on you?" Will sat up from his position in his bed, eyes wide. That bastard.

"Mhmmm… so I said to myself 'Lizziebeth Swann, you're an eighteen year old girl. You don't need stupid Jim. You need a beer!' and so I came down the Pearl and Jack was here and I guess I just didn't stop. And now I'm drunk… and I'm actually happy! Good riddance to moron!"

Will hardly heard the speech, jumping out of his bed and pulling jeans over his boxers. "Stay there." He spoke sharply before grabbing his car keys and heading out of his flat. Thank god the Pearl was only five minute drive away.

Elizabeth giggled as Jack placed another beer before her, "S'on the house, love. Damn bastard..."

As he turned around, he rolled his eyes. "Told William shoulda gone for her before that James did…" He muttered under his breath.

When Will jumped in his car, a familiar song just blared out of the speakers.

I've Just Seen a Face. The Beatles.

He cringed but listened to it on the quick speed down to the Pearl.

Will had grown to adore this song, yet it was this very song that haunted him each time he had seen Elizabeth with James.

"…_I've just seen a face  
__I can't forget the time or place where we just met  
__She's just the girl for me  
__And I want all the world to see we've met  
__Mm mm mm mm mm mm…_"

When Will's father had first met Elizabeth, this was the song the elder Turner had shown them. Who knew the song had so much meaning to the now older William.

Immediately arriving at the Pearl, Will launched himself in and spotted the drunken Elizabeth as soon as he was in.

Her head was resting on her arms, a bottle clinched within her tiny fists and a completely sober Jack, a solemn look on his face, shaking his head, in a corner. As soon as the bar keeper spotted the younger male, he nodded towards the young female.

"Lizzie?" Will approached cautiously, keeping his voice soft. "Elizabeth, I'm here… Come on, love," He placed his had on her shoulder and right when he did, she turned and sobbed into his chest.

The boy wrapped his arms around her lithe waist, holding her close to him. "Hush, Lizzie, he was no good… I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you…" His cheek rested against her hair and he shut his eyes. God, he was going to kill that James.

"Please…" She whispered, glancing up. "Please… take me home… To your flat… please?"

Will nodded onto her head. "Of course, come along."

When they arrived into the car and it started up, the song continued on.

"…_I've just seen a face  
__I can't forget the time or place where we just met  
__She's just the girl for me  
__And I want all the world to see we've met  
__Mm mm mm mm la la la…_"

The song had switched onto some other singer by the time they arrived back at Will's flat.

The rest of the night had faded out as Will tucked his best friend into his bed, watching her glazed eyes shut.

"Thank you, Will," her voice was so soft, he could barely here it. "You mean so much to me… You truly are my best friend…" Will leaned down, kissing her cheek softly.

"I'll always be here for you, love."

"I love you."

That reply was so sudden, he didn't even catch it. "Good night, Lizzie. I'll be on the couch if you need me."

After making sure the young woman was asleep, Will snuck out of his own room, still softly humming that Beatles song.

God, it was so true. He wanted to show everyone this girl, his best friend, and the girl who he would, hopefully, win her emotions for, one day.

"…_Falling, yes I am falling  
__And she keeps calling  
__Me back again  
__Falling, yes I am falling  
__And she keeps calling  
__Me back again  
__Oh, falling, yes I am falling  
__And she keeps calling  
__Me back again…_"

It was as if Paul McCartney had written just for William Turner's emotions on Elizabeth Swann.


	2. Here Comes the Sun

Disclaimer: Anything familiar you see, it isn't mine. William Turner, Elizabeth Swann, and Jack Sparrow all belong to the lovely creaters of Pirates of the Caribbean and chapter titles/lyrics belong to the amazing Beatles.

_A/N: This is a challenge I placed on myself. I'm going to write a series of one-shots, varying in rating and time settings (Such as modern, postAWE, postDMC, postCoTBP, pre... etc.)  
_  
Day one, I missed her so much that I locked myself into my cabin and just hid.

Day two, I still missed her but the only person I allowed myself to speak to was my father.

Day three, I missed her more and still kept myself hidden away. I was a captain of a ship, and I refused to see my crew just yet.

Day five, my father finally bribed me out of my cabin saying that moving around would help ease the pain and would pass time more quickly.

Day eight, my body wasn't used to the hardship that my newest task brought forth. I often stumbled into my cabin, muscles aching, and eyes tired.

Day twelve, the nasty scar that crossed my chest has healed completely but was a bright red still. Taunting me for what damn destiny brought forth.

Day twenty, I had spent the day away from my crew as, for the first time, I had to carry the soul of a woman over. It was too painful, as my brain played an image of my darling Elizabeth dying at sea. No, I wouldn't let her.

Day thirty-five, it's hard to believe that I have been immortal for over a month now. The days go by quicker as my father and crew sticks loyally to my side. I often get complimented on being a better man than Davy Jones ever was. I get respect from my crew.

Day forty-eight, I'm no longer hiding in my cabin, away from the pain. I'm steadily getting to know each crew member and their history. Some men sailed under Davy Jones while a few came aboard after our first few travels.

Day sixty-one, my father finally told me why he left my mother and me alone… and with each passing day, I have forgiven him. He sails by my side to help subdue the pain of missing Elizabeth. I no longer see him as a monster, but he has become a close friend of mine, and my father again.

Day seventy-nine, I saw a familiar face pass in the ghosts of lost souls. Mr. John Brown. I couldn't believe the man that I used to work under had died at sea. He told me that there was a flood that hit Port Royal, and a strong wind knocked the smithy door in. All the uproar led the sea entering the small shop, and carrying him back into the currents.

Day ninety-three, Clanker and I had a discussion on our history. He had sailed Davy for around twenty years, but before that, his history seemed to follow my own. Except he wasn't torn from his love. He was just torn from his family.

Day one hundred, the crew decided to celebrate my hundredth day as captain of this transporting ship. I remember most from my trip onto here by Jack, and they are all different men. No longer are they cursed men who found happiness in torturing the innocent. It seems that they've adapted to the new set of rules I put fourth.

It is hard to believe that the first hundred days flew by so quickly. It still feels like just yesterday that I was hugging my darling Elizabeth close to me, whispering my promising love.

The years passed quickly with my loyal crew and loving father at my side. Bootstrap and I have become a partner of father and son, and I forgave him for the hell he put on my family so many years ago. Everyday, he tells me stories of my mother. There are even those times, once a year that I will fall to pieces.

The date that marks mine and Elizabeth's anniversary.

The date that marks my death.

The date that marks my immortality.

On these days, I'm locked in my cabin with only one allowed crew member in. That single mate is my father. Some would see me as too old to break, but those days my father just hugs me and comforts me. There is no judgment made, as it, in both our opinions, was an unfair destiny and debt I must pay.

Years slid by with crew members leaving or joining the ship. I became close to each and everyone. I could tell I was a different man as I heard each story that anyone wished to share. Of course, it wasn't as if I was just a silent man. No, no, I had shared my own stories and I ran this ship hard. I knew Calypso wouldn't forgive me if I let one single soul linger around for too long.

The final day rolled across as I stepped onto the deck. "Mr. Turner," I called out and my father turned towards me, a solemn smile on his lips. "How much longer?" I asked quietly, drawing near to him. A few crew members stepped back, knowing that we needed a father and son moment.

"Not long, me boy, not long."

Not long until I would see my beautiful Elizabeth.

My eyes focused on the dark seas of World's End and my father breathed a sigh next to me. "Son, you do know that the Dutchman will need a new captain, aye?"

I nodded. We had this discussion on and off through the years. "And you're going to be it…" I bit my inner cheek and griped the railing as my father let out a soft "aye." I turned towards him slightly, eyes lowered. "You won't be free, like I will, will you?" I asked carefully. "You're not torn from your love… as I was…"

My father shut his eyes and nodded. "Sadly, you're right, William… Captain…" His eyes lowered to the wooden deck below us. "But every ten years, we will drop at your port. I believe your crew has grown to love you."

I turned and looked over my hard working crew. A few smiled as I glanced over them and I could see the sadness in their faces. It would be naught a few hours until they were under the command of Bootstrap Bill Turner, not William Turner.

The hours flew by so quickly, it was hard to imagine. I embraced my father into a hug, something that I never exactly had the chance to do. I doubt there was a time within this ten years that I had held onto my father.

After we broke, I turned to the crew and smiled slightly. "Men, you are now under the command of Bootstrap. No longer will you sail under William Turner, but under Bill Turner." My father stood beside me, arms crossed over his chest much like how I stood.

"It's up to him who the new first mate will be, and I'm sure he'll choose wisely." My eyes glanced through the crowd, some extremely upset to see me go. "You come to port in ten years, and myself, and Elizabeth, will be there to meet you. Quite possibly with a young one too," I sent them a wink and some snickered.

After my speech, I left them under the command of my father. I stood on the railing, after we emerged, and I took my place on the railing, holding onto a rope.

There she was. My beautiful Elizabeth. So she had waited on me, just as she promised that day.

Though it was sunset at World's End, the sun was rising here. Here comes the sun. Here comes Will Turner to his home. Here comes the reuniting of the true love.

_A/N2: I confess, I don't like this one as much but the inspiration also came from "Air" from Holberg Suite. Extremely beautiful... and I'm learning it in orchestra._


	3. With A Little Help from My Friends

**Disclaimer:** Anything familiar you see, it isn't mine. William Turner, Elizabeth Swann, and Jack Sparrow all belong to the lovely creaters of Pirates of the Caribbean and chapter titles/lyrics belong to the amazing Beatles.

_A/N: This is a challenge I placed on myself. I'm going to write a series of one-shots, varying in rating and time settings (Such as modern, postAWE, postDMC, postCoTBP, pre... etc.)_

She had broken his heart. The single time she whispered "It's over", his world crashed down around him. He had loved her more than anything around him. The word spread through the senior class quick like fire, the flames destroying his heart quicker and quicker.

He didn't want his friends to find out, but they did anyway. Only one was around whenever Marie had pulled Will aside to shatter his heart. "Mate," Jack's slurred voice knocked him from his reverie on the now gone Marie. "Don't worry 'bout her. I'll find ya a new bird."

A few days later when the boys took Will out to celebrate his new found single life, a new bird had flown into his life. She stood at the bar entrance, brown eyes bright and dirty blonde hair tied back. Whispers went on behind him. "Good thing we dragged his arse in here."

_A/N2: Sorry for the long absence. I just haven't had inspiration to write. Luckily I wrote quite a few due to the fact I had the Beatles playing in my ears. Thank you to any that still read! You keep me from completely dying out._


End file.
